Sakura yang Kulihat Tanpamu
by Krosseuz
Summary: Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Dua sosok yang bersama dengan kasta yang begitu berbeda. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka tiba di akhir cerita. A one-shot story. Possibly OOC. Read & Review?


Gloomy Spring

"Ini teh anda, _o hime-sama_ ," ucap seorang pemuda berpakaian pelayan sambil meletakkan sebuah nampan dengan secangkir teh di atasnya.

"Oreki, kita hanya berdua. Apa kau lupa dengan permintaanku waktu itu?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang hitam berkilau nampak merajuk. Memasang wajah yang ditekuk.

Oreki Houtarou, pemuda itu, hanya bisa menghela napas mendengarnya. "Baik-baik. Maafkan aku, Chintanda." Chintanda Eru, tersenyum. Dia meraih cangkir itu lalu meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah, lalu meletakkannya lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan terakhir dari novel yang kau tulis? Aku dengar sudah memasuki bab terakhir?" Oreki sudah bisa menduganya. Sebuah pertanyaan pembuka yang akan menarik lebih banyak pertanyaan baru jika dia tidak pandai-pandai mencari jawaban yang 'tepat'.

"Hampir selesai. Tinggal memasukkan unsur kejutan sebagai pukulan terakhir lalu membuat _ending_ yang sesuai agar tidak menghancurkan keseluruhan cerita." Oreki menjatuhkan dirinya di teras kayu di depan pintu kamar Chitanda. Matanya menatap kosong halaman belakang yang luasnya hampir setara dengan rumahnya.

"Unsur kejutan? Pukulan terakhir?" Chitanda tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Sesuatu yang asing bagi orang sepertinya. Tanpa disadari Oreki yang masih menikmati kekosongan dalam lamunan, Chitanda merangsek mendekati pintu. Mendekatinya.

Oreki menoleh, mendapati Chitanda yang kepayahan bergerak dengan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. Reflek, dia bangkit kemudian meraih tubuh lemah itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menuntunnya kembali ke _futon_ yang masih hangat karena baru saja ditinggalkan beberapa menit saja.

"Jangan sembrono, Chitanda! Lain kali panggil saja aku! Kau tidak perlu susah payah bergerak seperti ini!" Nampak kegusaran di wajah Oreki yang biasanya hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar seperti kayu dengan mata seperti milik ikan mati. Dan semua itu tertangkap jelas oleh iris ungu Chitanda yang pelupuknya mulai terasa panas. Sementara Oreki, dengan lembut membantu Chitanda rebah lalu menyelimutinya.

Hening memasuki kamar luas itu. Mengubah musim semi yang seharusnya terasa hangat menjadi dingin dan menusuk. Setidaknya di antara Oreki dan Chitanda. Membawa mereka ke dalam lamunan masing-masing. Namun, apa yang mereka pikirkan kurang lebih sama

Mereka bertemu di awal musim dingin ketika keluarga Chitanda sedang mencari pelayan pribadi untuk merawat Chitanda yang memiliki kondisi tubuh yang lemah. Di saat itulah Irisu Fuyumi, putri dari salah satu kenalan keluarga Chitanda mengenalkan sosok Oreki Houtarou kepada mereka.

Awalnya, keluarga Chitanda kurang menerima karena mereka menghendaki pelayan wanita. Tapi setelah diyakinkan oleh Irisu, mereka pun luluh. Akhirnya, Oreki pun bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi sekaligus penjaga Chitanda Eru, sang tuan putri. Dan ketika mereka hanya berdua saja, Oreki akan berubah menjadi sosok yang lain. Seorang teman. Seorang yang selalu menceritakan hal-hal menarik. Seorang yang tak pernah jemu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia tanyakan sekalipun itu membosankan. Dan, yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang, bahkan oleh Oreki, Chitanda sudah menganggapnya sebagai sosok yang sangat dia kagumi. Yang dia cintai.

Yang belum lama ini terjadi, adalah ketika pohon sakura di halaman belakang mekar. Mata ungu Chitanda tiba-tiba bersinar dan sama sekali tidak menyiratkan sorot mata seseorang dengan keadaan yang sangat lemah. Dan dengan rasa keingintahuannya yang sangat besar, Chitanda memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang sakura.

"Oreki, kenapa pohon itu baru mekar di musim semi?"

"Oreki, apakah dia bisa mekar di musim lain?"

"Oreki, kenapa warnanya bisa seindah itu?"

"Oreki, bagaimana rasanya duduk di bawah sana?"

"Oreki, maukah kau duduk di sana denganku?"

Ah, pertanyaan terakhir itu sepertinya hanya ada di dalam ruang imaji Oreki yang saat ini tiba-tiba terkekeh. Dia sudah kembali dari lamunannya. Dari ekor mata, dia dapat melihat wajah Chitanda yang nampak sedang tertidur. Dia menghela napas. Memerintahkan kepanikan yang tadi sempat merayapinya agar segera pergi dan menghilang. Lalu dia teringat sesi penutup tanya jawab saat itu. Perubahan peran. Oreki menjadi bagian penanya.

"Chitanda. Apakah kau merasa bahagia menjalani hidup seperti ini?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang langsung mengenai sasaran. Chitanda seperti tertohok. Ada rasa menyesal yang muncul di hati Oreki. Ingin sekali dia meralat pertanyaan itu, tapi buru-buru dia batalkan ketika Chitanda sudah mulai bicara.

"Aku tidak bahagia." Oreki tercekat.

"Chitanda, maaf. Kau tidak harus-"

"Hanya bisa terbaring di sini menunggu belas kasihan orang lain. Tidak bisa menjalani hidup layaknya orang normal. Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia, Oreki. Terkadang, aku benar-benar ingin mati." Chitanda tersenyum. Sebuah senyum penuh kegetiran.

"Tapi … baru-baru ini aku mulai merasa bahagia. Terlebih setelah kau hadir." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan suara yang amat lirih. Membuat Oreki harus memelengkan kepalanya untuk berusaha menangkap suara itu.

"Ha?"

"Oreki. Aku ingin menjadi seperti sakura. Meskipun hanya mekar di musim semi dan lenyap bahkan sebelum musim semi berakhir, sakura selalu bisa terlihat indah. Begitu hidup. Dan saat ini, aku merasa benar-benar hidup, Oreki. Terima kasih." Chitanda menutup kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang nampak begitu bersinar di mata Oreki.

"Terima kasih?" Oreki tidak mengerti. Chitanda seolah enggan menjawab ketidakmengertian Oreki dan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau belum menghabiskan tehmu," ucap Oreki lirih sambil menarik nampan dengan secangkir teh di atasnya. Yang sudah dingin.

Tepat sebelum dia bangkit dan beranjak dari sisi Chitanda, Oreki merasakan sesuatu yang menarik ujung lengan panjang bajunya. Tangan mungil Chitanda. Sebuah tarikan yang sangat lemah, yang meskipun dapat dengan mudah dilepas, Oreki memilih untuk kembali duduk. Meraih tangan itu lalu menggenggamnya. Erat.

"Maafkan aku, _hime_. Mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." Oreki mengangkat tangan itu ke depan wajahnya lalu menciumnya. Lembut. Membuat Chitanda terbangun tanpa disadari.

"Oreki?" ucap Chitanda lirih. Oreki menyambut wajah yang masih dikuasai kantuk itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Berusaha menyamarkan air mata yang tadi sempat jatuh.

"Maaf sudah membangunkanmu."

"Oreki, bolehkah aku meminta kau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Chitanda. Ada keraguan yang tersirat di dalam suara itu. Juga kelemahan.

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya? Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu _hime-_ Chitanda. Apa itu?" Oreki membantu Chitanda untuk duduk.

"Tolong bawa aku keluar. Ke bawah pohon sakura itu." Sebuah permintaan sederhana yang terlontar dengan suara yang seolah sedang meminta kehidupan. Oreki merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Tapi dengan segenap tenaga, dia berusaha mengabaikannya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Oreki mengangkat tubuh Chitanda dari _futon_. Membawanya dengan perlahan keluar dari ruangan luas yang terasa sunyi itu. Tubuh lemah itu terasa begitu ringan dan juga rapuh. Dengan mantap, Oreki terus berjalan melewati pintu, menuju jalan setapak di halaman belakang itu, lalu berhenti di bawah kelopak-kelopak sakura.

"Kita sudah sampai." Dengan perlahan, Oreki menurunkan Chitanda. Membiarkannya duduk bersandar di batang kokoh sakura. Lalu dia jongkok bertumpu satu lutut di hadapannya.

"Oreki, maukah kau mendengarkan permintaanku?"

"Tentu, akan kudengarkan."

"Tapi … tolong dengarkan permintaan ini sebagai sebuah permintaan dari seorang Chitanda Eru, seorang gadis biasa bukan seorang tuan putri. Dan aku meminta jawaban dari seorang Oreki, bukan seorang pelayan tuan putri. Bisa?"

Napas Oreki tertahan. Sebuah permintaan bersifat personal!

"Y-Ya." Oreki tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Oreki Houtarou. Aku …"

Sesak mulai memenuhi seisi dada Oreki. Terlebih ketika tubuh Chitanda mulai condong ke arahnya. Tak lagi bersandar.

"… selama ini …"

Detak jantungnya mulai berakselerasi.

"… aku men-"

Chitanda ambruk di pelukannya. Jantung Oreki seperti hendak melompat keluar. Dengan sigap dia meraih bahu Chitanda dan memeriksa raut mukanya. Sangat pucat dengan napas yang tersengal. Denyut nadinya juga sangat lemah. Dan semakin lemah.

"Chitanda! Bertahanlah! Chitanda!"

Oreki yang masih dibalut setelan hitam-hitam duduk sendirian di teras kayu di depan kamar Chitanda. Matanya menatap kosong halaman luas yang kini terasa jauh lebih kosong. Hanya pohon sakura yang saat ini sedang mekar, satu-satunya entitas tersisa yang bisa dia nikmati. Meskipun, tidak dapat dipungkir, warna sakura yang mekar musim semi kali ini jauh berbeda. Terlihat kusam. Abu-abu. Itulah yang ditangkap oleh mata sembab Oreki.

Di tangan kanannya, sebuah buku berukuran sedang dengan halaman yang tak terlalu tebal terbuka tepat di bagian tengahnya. Mata Oreki sudah beralih dari sakura kusam di hadapannya ke sebuah kertas kecil berisi pesan singkat yang ada di halaman itu.

 _Terima kasih atas peran yang kau mainkan._

 _Dengan ini, kau dan keluargamu bebas dari semua hutang dan hukuman._

 _Kau boleh pergi sekarang._

Oreki menggigit bibirnya. Mengambil kertas kecil itu lalu meremasnya. Dengan langkah gontai, dia berjalan mendekati pohon sakura yang masih mekar. "Novel" yang dia tulis benar-benar selesai. Dengan kematian sang putri sebagai puncak cerita, kisah roman itu benar-benar akan menjadi sebuah kisah yang menyentuh. Tidak hanya menyentuh, tetapi juga mencabik-cabik dan membuat hati setiap pembacanya hancur. Dan kini, Oreki sedang mempersiapkan _ending_ -nya.

Dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, Oreki mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari saku jaketnya. Kepalanya mendongak. Mengizinkan matanya menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura itu terakhir kali dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang menetes. Dengan satu gerakan, dia menghujamkan pisau itu ke dada kirinya. Tepat mengenai jantungnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah. Sebuah kelopak sakura jatuh di atas wajahnya yang tersenyum bahagia.

 _Maafkan aku, cinta_

 _Seharusnya aku meminum teh beracun yang tersisa saat itu juga_

 _Agar aku bisa menghadapi kematian bersamamu_

 _Bukan menghadapinya sendirian seperti ini_

 _Semoga di kehidupan berikutnya nanti, aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu_

 _Bukan sebagai sosok yang berperan sebagai pencabut nyawa_

 _Tapi menjadi seseorang yang mencintaimu_

 _Tanpa kebohongan_

 _Tanpa motif_

 _Tanpa kepura-puraan_

 _Mencintaimu karena … aku mencintaimu._


End file.
